Integrated circuits often employ driver circuitry to drive output loads such as those connected to a bus or backplane. Applications having long transmission lines connected to the driver may cause undesirable reflections back to the driver circuitry, resulting in ringing on the outputs of an integrated circuit. Therefore, an output driver is needed that efficiently reduces ringing but maintains high speed operation.